1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high energy beam systems and more particularly to cooling of the elements of such systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In charged particle systems used for microlithography it is essential that the lenses and deflectors employed in the system are mechanically stable during operation, i.e. remain in relatively fixed positions, since vibration and movement of the lenses and the deflectors will result in errors in positioning of the beam being deflected by the system. One source of mechanical instability is thermal expansion. Another source of mechanical instability is vibration, which is a particular problem with deflectors.